CLiNT
CLiNT was a comic magazine conceived by Mark Millar and published by Titan Magazines from 2010 to 2013, lasting for 23 issues. It originally ran on a 13-issues-a-year schedule, albeit with issues often being delayed, but later lowered its output. CLiNT's strips consisted of a mixture of original material and serialisations of comics from American publishers, such as Nemesis (by Millar and Canadian artist Steve McNiven, originally published by Marvel's imprint Icon) and Turf (by Jonathan Ross and American Tommy Lee Edwards, originally published by Image). Its flagship strip was a serialisation of Kick-Ass 2, written by Millar and drawn by US-based John Romita Jr.; this premiered in CLiNT before being reprinted by Icon. Although the real emphasis was always on comics, CLiNT originally packaged itself as more of a lads' mag. The cover star of the first issue was not any of the comic characters but Frankie Boyle, co-author of one of the strips and, not coincidentally, a well-known TV personality. (Well, the main characters of Kick Ass 2 appeared alongside him, but in their live action incarnations from the film of the first comic.) Interspersed amongst the comics were text features such as an article on the chap who voices Tom Cruise in the Cantonese dubs of his films; an interview with comedian Jimmy Carr; a list of the ten hottest TV mums; an article about Charles Manson; a list of the five weirdest things people have shouted during sex; and so forth. The next few issues each boasted an interview with a celebrity (David Mitchell, Quentin Tarentino etc.) who was given centre stage on the covers. From issue 6 onwards, however, the covers began emphasising characters from the strips instead. In following issues the text features were largely curtailed; they still appear regularly, but in smaller amounts and now generally focusing on the world of comics rather than hot TV mums and what-have-you. Its lads' mag disguise cast off, CLiNT is now an unabashed comic magazine. After fifteen issues and the conclusion of its main draw, Kick-Ass 2, CLiNT started afresh with a new issue 1 and a (mostly) new roster of strips. In August 2013 it was announced that CLiNT was cancelled, its final issue (the eighth of the second volume) being published later that month.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=47315 Issue 2.8 contained only one of the regualr serials: "Death Sentence". Its other comic strips were an exclusive "Odyssey" story tying in with A1, and previews of various Titan Comics series. Strips Volume 1 Originals * "Kick-Ass 2" by Mark Millar and John Romita Jr. (1-15) * "Rex Royd" by Frankie Boyle, Jim Muir and Michael Dowling (1-4, 12-13, continued in volume 2) * "Space Oddities" by various (1-7) * "The Property" by Stewart Lee and Steve Yeowell (4) * "Beat My Score" by Jimmy Carr and Ryusuke Hamamoto (9) Reprints * "Turf" by Jonathan Ross and Tommy Lee Edwards (1-10) * "Nemesis" by Mark Millar and Steve McNiven (1-5) * "American Jesus" by Mark Millar and Peter Gross (2-7) * "The Pro" by Garth Ennis and Amanda Conner (5-9) * "Superior" by Mark Millar and Leinil Yu (6-15) * "Who is Jake Ellis?" by Nathan Edmondson and Tonci Zonjic (8-12) * "Officer Downe" by Joe Casey and Chris Burnham (10-11) * "Graveyard of Empires" by Mark Sable and Paul Azaceta (12-15, continued in volume 2) Volume 2 * "Supercrooks" by Mark Millar and Leinil Yu (1-5) * "Rex Royd" by Frankie Boyle and Michael Dowling (continued from volume 1; 1) * "The Secret Service" by Mark Millar and Dave Gibbons (1-7) * "Death Sentence" by Montynero and Michael Dowling (1-8) * "Hit-Girl" by Mark Millar and John Romita Jr. (2-7) * "Graveyard of Empires" by Mark Sable and Paul Azaceta (continued from volume 1; 3-4) * "Homesick" by JP Rutter and Martin Stiff (7) * "Odyssey" by Dave Elliott and Garrie Gastonny (8) References Category:Anthologies Category:Quasi-monthly Category:Magazines Category:Titan Magazines titles Category:Comics launched in 2010